Undersea Sister
by knightingale17
Summary: What if Percy had a sister that he left to go to Camp? What if she finds out about it and meets up with him at his school? Set before the Last Olympian, Halimeda Jackson must struggle the life of high school and mythology while keeping her emotional feelings in tact. How will she cope? I suck at summaries so, just read it, Its pretty good. Percabeth, Thalico and another pairing.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone! Ok, so this is my first ever fanfiction, so don't hate. I like constructive criticizm, but not unnecessary. Please dont hate and give this story a chance. Trust me, it gets better. ENJOY!**

**I don't own Percy Jackson, but I wish I did.**

* * *

I walk home with my head hanging low and my shoulders slumped. Today was report card day and I already knew I was failing three of my classes. I blame it on my ADHD and dyslexia.

I push the door open to my apartment and decide to take the stairs up to my room on the tenth floor. At the fifth floor, I have barely broken into a sweat, but it distracts me from what is about to come. By the time I have shoved my keys into the keyhole, it all starts to crash back onto me.

_flashback_

_I walk into school already knowing how bad a day this was going to turn into. I had Apollo come and visit me this morning telling me that I should start packing. Today is report card day and my mom said that if I failed one more class, then she'd send me to another school, across the country._

_end flashback_

Since my mom hasn't come home yet, I trudge up the stairs and into my room.

Pulling out my biggest suitcase from under my bed and start to pack my most comfortable clothes. One hour later I have basically my entire closet packed and move onto possessions.

After I have everything in my bag I double check my room to make sure I didn't leave anything. Reaching under my bed, my hand touches something that distinctly feels like a binder. Pulling it out, I find a note taped to the front. Tearing it off, I unfold it to perfect cursive that is some what familiar.

"_Dearest Hali, _

_I hope this helps you find out who you are. And who your brother is. _

_With Love, _

_Your Father." _

This really confused me because I had no dad, mom said he died when I was little.

The second part got me excited. I knew my brother until I was 11. That summer he disappeared along with my mother. She came back, but I haven't seen him since, and now I'm 14, which makes him 15. We looked nothing alike, even if we do have the same biological parents. He would always joke around saying that I looked like the Earth with my caramel colored skin, sprinkled with dark freckles. My eyes were a dark brown while his were a bright green.

Speaking of green, the album was covered in a vibrant sea green silk covering the front and back. It is soft at the touch as I run my hand over it. Deciding to look in it later, I pack it into my bag and start taking my luggage downstairs.

I pull the last bag down in time to hear a loud bang on my door. Confused, I look through the peep hole and see an abnormally large dog scratching on the wood between me and it.

Another bang and I jump back, letting a whimper escape my clenched teeth. By this time I am backed against a wall and am shaking from head to toe. One more bang and the door comes crashing down. I run to the closest thing for cover, which just so happens to be the couch. The extremely large dog starts sniffing around the kitchen tearing things off the wall and pushing stuff of the counter. I peek over the top to see it shuffling through the pantry.

Slumping back down, I feel the ring on my right middle finger begin the feel warmer. The biggest green gem in the middle lowers a little bit and a sword starts to wrap its way around my hand. When it finishes expanding, the sword is a good three feet long and is surprisingly perfectly balanced in my hand. The celestial bronze unwraps from around my hand and reveals a soft leather handle that I am gripping. Just as I am about to leap up, my watch expands into a silver shield that is smooth on the front.

Feeling as if I am ready, I charge at the beast yelling "FOR NARNIA!" I don't know why I yell that, it just sounded like a good battle cry. I read too much.

The beast whips around to face me and a growl erupts from the bottom of it's throat. I feel a surge of adrenaline run through my veins and it energizes me into action. The dog runs at me, but I side step and slash at it's side. Black oozes out of the new cut and it turns back to me with anger flashing through its eyes.

The beast charges at me again and I hold my shield out to protect me. The dog connects with the shield, sending a shock through my arm and denting it. ''Thats it,' I think and stab my sword into the belly of the monster and it erupts into gold dust.

As it settles, I see a pelt of fur that looks like the beasts. 'Must be spoils of war or something.'

Then the adrenaline wears off and my shield arm starts aching painfully. I look down to see it bent at an awkward angle. "Well, Hades." I say. I press the green gem in the hilt of the sword and it shrinks back into my ring. Not knowing what to do with the shield, I peel it off and drop it on the ground.

Just then, I hear a sound come from where the door used to be and I look over to see my mom with her arms crossed looking at me with a mixture of shock, confusion, anger and sadness. "Hey mom…"

* * *

**Ok, so not my best writting, but I had to start it some where. Thank you if you read this, updates will hopefully come soon.**


	2. Authors Note

Hello everyone! Ok, so I know a certain someone has been yelling at me during school to update, so here it is. I know it is not what you were expecting but oh well. You are just going to have to suck it up Aashna. ;) I still love you as a friend! TEEHEE.

That is not the reason for why I am writing this. I need to have a pairing that goes alone with the name Hali, from the story. I can't come up with a name. If you have any suggestions feel free to PM me or write a review.

After I get some pairings, I will pick my favorite and have a poll. Please put both names next to the ship name so I know what the heck you are talking about. Hali is not gay, SORRY!

I won't update until I get at least three new reviews, fiery or not, I need them for motivation. If you have any suggestions for where you want this story to go, I will take them into consideration.

I want them to go on some quest, but I can't think of anything, and I suck at making up prophecies. You would die of laughter if you heard me. Its that embarrassing. So any ideas for that, I'll need a prophecy and summary of quest. You will be recognized if I choose your suggestion.

Now that I have finished ranting, you are all free to go. Yu guys should check out my other story on Fictionpress. I am writing it with blazingblondemannequin (I hope I spelled that right) and is a big change from this story. Go to the search bar and type in Newfound Alexis. Go to blazingblondemannequin's profile page to get a direct address.

Thank you all so much and I hope you enjoy my story that is currently not being updated! :D


End file.
